Tony Stark's Daughter
by teamchris
Summary: Quicksilver's body has disappeared. When he returns alive and well, he only remembers one thing- Elena. Both he and his sister must come out with the truth. They weren't alone in Strucker's experiment. There was one girl. Elena Stark. The unknown daughter of Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is a story about Elena Stark. A different version of Tony Stark's daughter from my other story, Elena Stark. This is based on the events in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Please Enjoy.

"His body is missing," Captain America said bowing his head remorsefully as he told the Scarlet Witch of the news.

"What? How? He couldn't have just gotten up and walked away" Her hair curled around her as she got madder. Her brother was dead. Now, he was gone.

Two Days Later…

Wanda Maximoff was alone, training as she had every morning since the fight with Ultron. It gave her time to think and it made her feel prepared for whatever was to come.

"Wanda?" Her blood ran cold. The thick accent couldn't be real. It sounded to much like- no. She couldn't think the thought. She turned around. It couldn't be true, this was a dream when she woke up, she would lose him again. She turned, she couldn't face it, even in a dream. In a flash, he was in front of her, just like he would have before. He was warm, like he always was and he smelled like he always had, he ws no longer cold and rotting. He was here.

Later…

Nick Fury, Captain America, and Black Widow were with the twins.

Captain America asked, "What do you remember?"

"Nothing. Except-" Quicksilver looked down. "Elena."

"Who's that?" Natasha questioned.

There was moment of silence and then Natasha asked again. "Who is Elena?"

It was Wanda who answered. She sighed and began, "My brother and I weren't the only ones who survived Strucker's experiment. There was one other girl. She was there before we volunteered. Her name," Wanda paused. "was Elena Stark."

"Stark?"

"Yes," Quicksilver answered. "She's Tony Stark's daughter."

A/N: This is an idea that I had after seeing the movie. Mostly, I just wanted to see what you all thought. So please review…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, this is the new chapter. Umm... yeah.. so sorry about not updating right away. I want you to know now that I'm the kind of bad person who waits until you've all given up before updating. ...Well, ENJOY!

* * *

"We have to tell him." Steve said as he paced around the training room. "He has a right to know."

"And what good will that do?" Natasha tells him.

"Maybe he'll want to find her." He proposed. "We at least have to give him the chance."

Natasha turns to the Maximoff twins, "you two are being awfully quiet."

The twins looked at each other without saying a word. After a moment, Wanda spoke, "We think he should know."

"Good, then it's settled." Steve decided. "We are all heading to Stark towers."

* * *

The group arrived at Tony's home late that night. Pietro stayed outside as to not give Tony a heartattack for seeing a ghost. Steve, Natasha, and Wanda went inside. Pepper greeted them with a big smile, taking them into the living room and offering them a seat on the couch while she made sure Tony was coming up from his lab. Once she left, awkward silence filled the air which remained until Pepper returned with Tony.

"Oh no, did someone die?" Tony asked feeling out the room.

"No… it's nothing like that." Steve said. He looked to Natasha who did not make eye contact. He looked back at Tony. "It's something else, maybe you should take a seat."

"Um, ok….this is getting kind of concerning."

Steve looked at the twins for any support whatsoever. Like Natasha, they did not meet his eyes. Clearly, he was on his own. "Well, there's two important pieces of information."

"Kay…."

"The first is about Pietro….he's alive."

"That's fantastic." Tony's face lit up. "How? Why do you all look so nervous then? We should be celebrating."

Steve took in a deep breathe. "You see, the how of the matter is concerning."

"What do you mean?"

"Pietro said that he didn't know how he was back, but he remembered seeing a girl named Elena… Elena Stark."

The group was silent as they watched Tony's and Pepper's face change from confusion to shock. Pepper was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, what do you mean, Elena STARK."

Wanda spoke, "Elena was in the Hydra program with us… well, kind of with us… we didn't talk much."

Tony remained silent.

"Where is this girl now?" Pepper asked.

"We don't know." Natasha answered.

"We haven't seen her since you invaded the Hydra base." Wanda said. "She much have bolted when we went out to confront you guys."

"Tony?" Steve said, his eyes not leaving his friends face.

"…"

Pepper turned her attention to her boyfriend. "It's going to be okay."

"I… I just can't believe this."

"What do you want to do?"

"I… I want to find her."

A/N: Okay, See you in a few months! (Hopefully sooner...)

P.S A/N: I'm also hoping that you'll see Elena next time. Yay!


End file.
